Metal Ballerina
by Qualeo
Summary: With the help of Sideswipe, Bumblebee,and Oneshot, Ironhide finds himself doing something for a special someone he had never done before. Ironhide x OC


**A/N: Fair warning, this was probably the sweetest thing I have ever written. I wanted to wait until Valentine's day itself, but I don't trust the site to work long on the day to let me upload it. This was a little difficult to write, but not impossible! **

**Anyways, I hope you all have a good Valentine's day (Unlike me, who will be celebrating Forever Alone day). I hope you all enjoy this really sweet Oneshot!**

"What the pit is a ballerina?"

Oneshot giggled at the complete seriousness of the question, looking up at the holoform of Ironhide. Said holoform was a tank of a man, a little over six feet tall. His hair was about the same color as his bipedal armor, though the tips were slightly grey. His eyes were a peculiar blue color, practically glowing. The skin of the holoform was slightly tanned, faint scars almost covering every inch. His only feature unmarred by many scars happened to be his face, which only had one slash across his nose. His worn skin with its scars obviously showed that he was an old warrior.

The mech was currently lounging on the brand new couch, glancing briefly down at Oneshot. His attention, however, was mostly directed to the female sitting right next to him. Abby was sitting cross legged on the large couch, a large book in her hand. She looked slightly embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

"Ironhide, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language? I don't want you using that kind of thing around Oneshot" Abby scolded him gently, sending a fond look over to Oneshot. Oneshot smiled back at her, looking up at Ironhide once more. The mech rolled his eyes.

"Femme, he already knows them. At least I'm not trying to teach him those words. And you didn't answer my question" Ironhide looked over at her curiously. She had indeed tried to avoid the subject, though Ironhide did not know why. Abby sighed, adjusted her seating position, and then spoke.

"A ballerina is a dancer. And yes, I used to dance. Quite a lot actually" Abby looked a little embarrassed as she spoke. Oneshot giggled. Ironhide looked amused as well, but he knew better than to laugh.

"Yeah mom used to twirl around all the time. I remember some of it. And then she did other types of dance moves. And now she doesn't dance at all" Oneshot was giggling as he spoke. He looked over at Abby, who was feigning annoyance. Oneshot could tell the difference between a teasing Abby and a mad Abby easily. He had, in fact, lived with her for a long time.

"How come you don't dance anymore? From what Oneshot tells me, you seemed to enjoy it" Ironhide seemed to be determined to get as much information out of her as possible. Abby cocked an eyebrow, sighing in defeat. Of course, this is what she got for giving Ironhide a requirement. She remembered talking to him about the requirement as well, giggling herself as she remembered his reaction. However, he had not argued and went along with. Abby figured Ironhide would know everything about her within a couple days at the rate he was going.

"Well because I didn't have anyone to dance with. I really didn't like dancing alone when I got older. So I just quit" Abby closed the book as she said this, setting it down on to the couch. She rose off the couch, tripping in the process. Oneshot giggled again. Ironhide seemed alarmed, shooting off the couch. Abby staggered for a moment before regaining her balance. Ironhide stilled looked wary.

"Are you all right Abby? If you keep tripping over everything femme, you're going to give me a spark attack. Again" Ironhide added that as an afterthought, causing Abby to snort.

"The way you act Ironhide, anything could give you a spark attack. Now, don't you have to get to the base today? Don't forget Oneshot this time" she warned, causing the holoform to shudder before it vanished. Oneshot jumped to his feet and ran for the door after Ironhide. He nearly smacked his head on the top of the door frame due to his new height, having grown quite a bit. Abby listened to the roaring of the massive Topkick, walking towards her room at the same time. The roaring grew quieter and quieter until it was no longer there.

* * *

><p>"Face it mech, you can't do it" Sideswipe and Bumblebee were snickering loudly as they watched Oneshot attempting to skate around like Sideswipe. The silver mech had been persuaded to attach skate like objects to Oneshot's feet, allowing him to sate around like he did. However, Oneshot was as graceful as Ironhide. Simply put, all Oneshot was doing was falling on the floor.<p>

"I can do it if I try hard enough. It can't be impossible" Oneshot argued, forcing himself off of the ground to try again. Sideswipe snickered again as he watched the black Autobot fall again.

"Sorry bud, you're too much like Ironhide. You should have seen Ironhide back on Cybertron. He used to make all the femmes laugh whenever he tried to do something that involved grace," Sideswipe said, smirking at the thought. While Bumblebee had not exactly been around at the time, he still snickered. Oneshot giggled at the thought as well.

"Speaking of femmes, did you manage to find out what Ironhide is going to do for your mom on Valentine's day?" Bumblebee asked suddenly, earning an arched optic ridge from Sideswipe. The silver mech had yet to learn about Valentine's day. Oneshot knew exactly what Bumblebee was talking about.

"Nope not yet. I don't think he even knows a thing about Valentine's day" Oneshot said, with a wave of his hand. Sideswipe still looked confused. Bumblebee looked shocked.

"What? Ironhide should do something for her. I hear human femmes go nuts over Valentine's day" Bumblebee continued, causing Oneshot to think about it. Sideswipe vented loudly.

"What the frag is Valentine's day!" he exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. His loud voice caught the attention of several humans passing by, including Will and Epps. The two solders casually strode over to the three mechs.

"Valentine's day? I didn't know you three had your own girls. Aren't you a little young Oneshot?" Epps joked, earning several strangled noises from the three mechs. Bumblebee's faceplates heated up, turning away quickly. Sideswipe looked slightly annoyed, his faceplates heating up a bit as well. Oneshot looked completely flustered. This caused both soldiers to laugh.

"Relax, Epps was only kidding. If you really want to know, Valentine's day is a day we use to celebrate our love for one another" Will managed to stop laughing long enough to explain, a smile on his face. Epps managed to compose himself as well. Sideswipe only nodded.

"Then Ironhide should do something for mom! We have to tell him!" Oneshot said, preparing to take off. Sideswipe immediately cut in, blocking him from leaving.

"Wait, we can't just tell him like that! We have to make a big deal out of it! If we don't then he won't think much about it at all" Sideswipe said quickly, hiding the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. Oneshot and Bumblebee glanced over at each other before nodding, agreeing with him. Epps found this amusing, but said nothing. Will looked a little suspicious, but said nothing as well.

"Well, then what should we do to make it worth his while?" Bumblebee asked, looking at him with a similar serious expression as Oneshot. Sideswipe found it hard not to laugh out loud, instead putting on an innocent smile

"Well, this is what we do…"

* * *

><p>Ironhide was doing what he always did. Ironhide was adjusting the Autobot's weapons. Be it one of his own cannons or Jolt's electric whips, he handled all types of weapons. He was currently attending to one of Bumblebee's weapons, the scout having insisted that it was malfunctioning. Ironhide had taken the liberty to disassemble it and then reassemble it to check for any damage. It was in perfect condition.<p>

"Must have been firing it wrong or something, the slagging thing is fine. I'll have to have a word with that scout…" Ironhide grumbled irritably as he finished cleaning the weapon, making sure it was in top condition. He carefully lifted the gleaming weapon off of the table, prepared to head over to Ratchet. While he could in fact reattach it to the scout himself, he preferred to let the medic handle things like that. He was just about to make his way out when he heard a strange noise, causing him to set the weapon down carefully again. Ironhide armed one of his cannons, looking around for the noise.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Ironhide nearly jumped out of his armor when the noises started, followed by a series of pink objects floating from the ceiling. Ironhide wasted no time as he began firing at them, causing them to burst in to a display of multicolored paper. Unfortunately, Ironhide failed to notice what they were.

"Frag!" Ironhide snarled, trying to hit every single one of the color paper falling to the ground. His shots hit the walls, creating holes as he continued to try and eliminate the threat. The loud sounds of cannon fire finally drew the attention of several as Ratchet and Optimus came barging in. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Oneshot came following behind. Sideswipe put on a perfect look of shock, though Bumblebee and Oneshot's were truly genuine.

"Ironhide, what are you doing! It's just paper" Ratchet snapped, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. Optimus's battle mask was currently in place, hiding his amused expression. Ironhide's optics were wide with shock and anger as he looked from the mechs towards the colorful mass on the floor. It was then he realized what had happened.

"How the frag was I supposed to know that? All I saw was strange objects exploding from these strange things" Ironhide said, gesturing at the pink scattered across the floor. Sideswipe bent down to examining one, shaking it gently. To everyone's surprise, besides him of course, a small white envelope came falling out. Sideswipe gently opened it, reading it out loud to everyone.

'_Ironhide, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you have a blast shooting at these falling from the ceiling (and that you actually get this!). Love, Abby'_

Ironhide was the only one confused in the room. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Oneshot were secretly smiling. Ratchet and Optimus were smiling too, though Ratchet's seemed a bit more terrifying.

"I believe Abby has made you her Valentine Ironhide" Optimus said, sounding obviously amused. Ironhide was completely lost, looking down at the ass and back towards Optimus.

"What the slag is Valentine's day?" Ironhide asked, genuinely confused. Oneshot took the liberty to answer himself, running over to Ironhide. He looked excited.

"Valentine's day is a holiday that is celebrated on Earth! It's a day for lovers to express their feelings for one another! You have to do something for Mom!" Oneshot said excitedly, causing Ironhide to arch an optic ridge. This holiday sounded strange, but at the same time like a good one. It must have been pretty important to Abby if she went to all the trouble to arrange something like this. He wondered briefly how she managed to actually hang them up.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? When is this Valentine's day anyways" Ironhide asked, causing every other mech to immediately check the time. Oneshot was the only one not doing so, looking confused.

"Tomorrow" Bumblebee answered after a few seconds, looking over at Ironhide. Ironhide frowned.

"I don't have any time to do anything for her!" Ironhide seemed disturbed as he said this, the frown staying on his face as he tried to think of something.

"Well, what do you know about the femme! You honestly can't tell me that you haven't learned ANYTHING about her" Ratchet said, his terrifying smile from before vanishing.

"Think about what she has done before or likes. Something that will make her smile" Optimus added his own input, though it was as equally as useless as Ratchet's comment. Ironhide growled, trying to remember something.

"Maybe you should get her some of those flowers and things called chocolates" Bumblebee suggested, earning a smack to the helm from Sideswipe. The scout gave the silver mech an accusingly glare.

"No no no! You can't just look at this fine piece of work and repay her with a simple mix of flowers and chocolates! You have to do something extravagant! Something simply amazing! If Sunstreaker were here, he would totally agree with me" Sideswipe argued, waving his arms around for emphasis. He nearly smacked Ratchet in the face, earning a wrench to the helm. While the older mechs bickered about what Ironhide should do, Oneshot's optics brightened.

"I know what you should do! You should dance with her!" Oneshot said excitedly, earning a moment of awkward silence as the mechs stared down at him.

"Dance? He would squish the poor femme!" Ratchet snorted.

"Ironhide is as graceful as one of those Earth hippos. He couldn't manage it" Sideswipe added.

"Human dancing is a strange new thing. I do not know if Ironhide could manage to learn in one day" Optimus added his own thoughts as well.

"Ironhide doesn't even listen to any music. I don't think he has any rhythm" Bumblebee commented.

"Well then that's why we have to help him! Mom used to be a dancer herself! It would be really cool if he could learn too!" Oneshot argued, gaining the silent attention of the mechs again. Oneshot ducked his head down; slightly embarrassed about the amount of attention he was receiving.

"Weeeeelll, I might be able to teach him something. After all, I am quite graceful" Sideswipe finally spoke, twirling around using his skates to prove his point.

"I could probably help with the music as well. Ironhide could learn to dance to a particular song" Bumblebee seemed content with the idea now. For emphasis, he played a short burst of music from the human radio.

"I couldn't help him if I tried. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go attend to the idiot twins again" Ratchet said, stomping out.

"I do not think I could provide any assistance besides moral support and positive reinforcement" Optimus said as well, turning to leave. He was surprised when Oneshot came running forward, blocking his way.

"Well we need that! Ironhide is going to need a lot of support if we're going to get him ready ine one day!" Oneshot said quickly, trying to keep Optimus from leaving. The leader smiled before turning around once more. He supposed he could spend a little time helping the mechs.

"Do I even get a choice in this?" Ironhide finally spoke up, causing the mechs to laugh.

"Nope, not at all" Sideswipe said, petting the old mech on the shoulder. The mechs began to forcefully lead Ironhide out of the room, heading for an area where they could teach Ironhide to dance without crushing anybody.

* * *

><p>"This. Is. Hopeless" Sideswipe grunted, currently pinned down to the ground by the large form of Ironhide. The weapons specialist forced himself off of the silver warrior, rubbing the back of his helm. Sideswipe quickly jumped to his feet, skating around towards the other mechs. Bumblebee looked a little disappointed and tired, having been playing a particular piece of music for them to dance too. Optimus had long since abandoned the group, having been forced to meet with important human officials. Oneshot was sitting on the ground, looking determined.<p>

"We have to keep trying though! This is really important!" Oneshot argued, earning an irritating glare from Ironhide. The mech had tripped and fallen every which way, earning a few dents in his armor. He was starting to grow quite tired and sore. Ratchet was going to have his aft after this.

"Oneshot, I am going to turn in to slag if I keep trying this. I was not made to do this silly thing" Ironhide pointed out, groaning as he stretched out. His metal limbs felt incredibly sore. Bumblebee looked at with an expression of pity, guessing that the old warrior was feeling like slag. Sideswipe sprawled out on the ground as well, tired from having been crushed so many times. After all, he had been Ironhide's dance partner.

"I have to agree with him. I don't particularly want to end up flat" Sideswipe said, turning his head to look over at Oneshot. The ground vibrated beneath the three mechs as Bumblebee took a spot on the ground as well, venting. Oneshot looked at them all with a disappointed expression.

"We can't give up though! If we don't, then mom won't get anything for Valentine's day special. Ironhide, you have to keep trying! Please?" Oneshot begged, sounding desperate. He had been with Abby for quite a while. She had never really been as happy as she was now with anyone but Ironhide. He knew she would absolutely love a special Valentine's present from Ironhide.

"I would Oneshot, but my aft is aching along with the rest of my body. I don't think I can keep this up any longer" Ironhide said, sounding exhausted. Oneshot looked at him sadly, finally resigning to accept fate. Ironhide was just unable to learn how to dance in time. Oneshot crawled over to where Ironhide was, curling up against the mech. He looked around, noticing that Sideswipe and Bumblebee had fallen in to recharge. Oneshot vented before cuddling up against the black mech beside him, falling in to recharge himself. Ironhide was the last one to recharge as well, his optics finally cutting off. The four mechs slumbered peacefully.

* * *

><p>"They're all right, right Ratchet?" Abby asked, a warm mug currently in her hands. She sipped the black liquid inside slowly, her eyes never leaving the mass of mechs currently recharging outside. Abby had nearly had a heart attack when she saw them this way, calmed down by the reassuring voice of Optimus. Optimus Prime had agreed to come pick her up when she called, worried about Oneshot. She had not failed to notice the sparkling's absence.<p>

"They're fine, though they no doubt will be feeling the consequences of recharging outside like that" Ratchet reassured her, quietly scanning the mechs without arousing suspicion. He had become used to silently scanning mechs and femmes, allowing them to remain complete unaware of what he was doing. His optics darted every so often to the femme currently standing below him, her eyes never leaving the mechs. She was clearly still worried.

"If you really want to be sure, then how about I do this" Ratchet said, reaching behind him. Abby watched him, her mouth opening wide in shock and disapproval as three wrenches were sent flying through the air. The three older mechs jerked back in to reality, causing quite a scene. Ironhide's legs had gone flying in all directions, hitting Sideswipe right in the face. The silver mech had retaliated with his arms, smacking bumblebee and Ironhide. Bumblebee had panicked and started blasting loud music, causing all three mechs to cringe. Oneshot was pulled back in to reality by the loud noises, having successfully avoided any damage. He stared at the tree startled mechs before laughing. Bumblebee made a few whirrs and clicks before laughing himself. Sideswipe snorted before busting out in to laughter as well, Ironhide vented.

"You could have seriously hurt them Ratchet!" Abby exclaimed, giving Ratchet one of her famous dark looks. The medic shuddered but said nothing, only insisting that she finish her drink. Abby looked annoyed, but took a few drinks out of the mug. Her eyes darted over to the laughing mechs, smiling as she watched them. Oneshot was having so much fun with the Autobots. She was glad.

"Mom, you're here!" Oneshot shouted, shocked to see her standing with Ratchet. Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Bumblebee froze before looking over at her. All four mechs stared at her intently, causing her to feel awkward. Abby raised an eyebrow. She set her mug down on the ground before walking over to them, feeling even more awkward by the minute.

"Of course I am! You didn't come back last night. I was worried!" Abby said, stopping in front of the mechs. She put her hands on her hips as she gave them a disapproving frown. She was not really mad; as she was glad Oneshot was having so much fun. However, she would have enjoyed being informed about Oneshot staying with the Autobots.

"Well we didn't mean for Oneshot to stay here. We didn't even mean to recharge out here" Ironhide added, grunting as he made to stand up. His limps felt incredibly stiff, the result of recharging outside on the ground. Sideswipe and Bumblebee rose to their feet as well, making similar noises. Oneshot seemed to be in perfect condition, running over to Abby. He gave her a giant hug.

"Sorry mom, we just got so caught up with what we were doing" he said, releasing her a few seconds after she returned it. Abby smiled, pleased. She then looked thoughtful as she stared at the mechs.

"Well, what were you up to then? I'd like to know what you were all so caught up in" Abby said, causing the four mechs to freeze. They tried to subtly exchange glances, failing miserably. Abby frowned a little, raising an eyebrow as well. She sincerely hoped they had not been up to anything bad.

"Well it was something. Nothing bad" Sideswipe said quickly, noticing her expression. He did not want to let her know about the secret surprise they had been planning, even if it had turned out to be a failure.

"Well, then what were you doing?" Abby demanded, her displeasure growing slowly. Surely they did not have to keep something such a secret if it was good. She crossed her hands across her chest at this point. Bumblebee noticed and was about to try and excuse the lot of them from the conversation when Ironhide cut in.

"No, might as well tell her the truth. She'll disassemble us if we don't" Ironhide added, silencing Bumblebee. Sideswipe and Oneshot exchanged looks before deciding to let Ironhide continue with what he was doing. He obviously had a plan.

"I was trying to learn how to dance. Just for you" Ironhide crouched down when he said this, pointing a finger towards her. The almost irritated expression she wore slowly evaporated in to an embarrassed smile. She was touched by what they were trying to do. It was very sweet.

"That is really sweet Ironhide, it is. But you could have asked me to help you. I may not have danced properly in a while, but I still remember everything I learned" she said, causing Ironhide to smile slightly. The three mechs behind Ironhide stared in shock before realization hit them.

'Is this what you planned on all along? To dance with her by getting her to show you? That's actually genius' Sideswipe sounded surprised, a little too surprised as he spoke through the comm. link.

'What a good plan! I think it'll work!' Bumblebee was surprised as well, but he knew how to hide most of it. Ironhide decided to ignore the two conversations, focusing all of his attention on Abby. Oneshot was practically beaming as he watched Ironhide and Abby.

"Well, then how about you show me a few moves now?" Ironhide asked, the small area beside him warping slightly. Abby's eyes focused on the spot, now currently occupied by Ironhide's holoform. The holoform wore a simple pair of jeans with a black shirt, nothing fancy. Abby did not seem to mind at all, holding out her hand for Ironhide. The holoform smiled before approaching her, taking her hand before pulling her close. Abby's cheeks heated up ever so slightly.

"Well first of all Ironhide, you want to keep a firm grip on your partner like so" Abby said very quietly, though she knew Ironhide could hear her. She slowly guided Ironhide's hand own to her waist, relieved that he let her without an argument. Ironhide watched her intently, waiting for her to give the next command.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Oneshot watched for only a few seconds before Ratchet came stomping over silently. He quietly gestured for them to haul their afts away, an order which they eagerly followed. The three scampered off in to the hanger, followed by the medic. Ratchet glanced over briefly at the holoform and Abby before hurrying in to the hanger himself. He knew that this was a private moment.

Ironhide was particularly grateful that Ratchet had gotten rid of their audience. He knew he was bound to mess up, and did not want an audience to watch him. Abby was just as glad, feeling slightly embarrassed. She also did not want Oneshot to be watching them interacting like this before. She valued his innocence dearly, as she deemed him way too young to think about anything like love.

"I see. Why does the mech do this though and not the femme? " Ironhide asked seriously, causing Abby to smile. She slowly adjusted his grip, making sure he was holding her properly.

"Because, the 'mech' is the one who is supposed to be the guide, not the 'femme'" Abby explained, deciding to use his terms instead of human ones. Ironhide wore a thoughtful expression before smiling again, looking down at her as he waited for her to continue. Abby felt her cheeks burning now, having never really done this with something he shared feelings with before. Ignoring her embarrassment, Abby began to move her feet slowly. She whispered commands to Ironhide, forcing him to move with her. After only a few seconds of awkward stumbling, Ironhide found himself moving gracefully with Abby in tow. The two moved gracefully, Abby continuously whispered to Ironhide as she instructed him. Ironhide hung on to every word, adjusting when she told him to.

"You're doing great Ironhide" Abby said, a little louder this time. She hummed a tune as they moved, causing Ironhide's bipedal form to shudder slightly. After a few seconds, it began playing the same tune for her. Abby cracked another smile, focusing her attention on the holoform in front of her. Ironhide was smiling as well, his spark practically singing as they danced. Both his holoform and bipedal form felt incredibly warm and comfortable dancing with Abby. While it was something he had never done before, he found himself enjoying it.

"And done" Abby whispered again, stopping Ironhide once they had successfully completed the dance. Ironhide released her gently, making she did not stumble. Abby noticed how careful he was being and snorted.

"Ironhide, don't worry. I'm not going to trip" she reassured him, causing his holoform to relax. She noticed how his holoform kept a gentle hold on her hand, slowly guiding her over to his bipedal form. Ironhide finally stopped in front of his true form, Abby right next to him. She looked slightly confused, watching as Ironhide used his real hands to cover the both of them. She looked over at Ironhide with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather this be something private between the both of us" Ironhide explained, his holoform slowly reaching for something tucked away in his bipedal's armor. Abby watched closely, her eyes widening when he set a small object in her hands. She examined closely, smiling. It was a small black ring, the Autobot symbol carved on the front. Along the band was a series of strange symbols, carved just like the symbol on the front.

"It's not made from any of those precious metals found on Earth. It's made directly from my armor. Truthfully, I wanted to learn to dance so that I could surprise you for Valentine's day. But since we couldn't manage it, I made this overnight" Ironhide continued, slowly taking her hand with his holoform. The holoform slowly slipped it on to her ring finger, causing her to feel warm herself.

"Ironhide, I think you are the sweetest mech there is. I wouldn't want anything else. Happy Valentine's day Ironhide" She said with a smile, causing his spark to sing. Ironhide's holoform smiled before gently pulling her close to him, his face closing in on hers. Before Abby could even blink, he had embraced her in a soft kiss. She returned it without hesitation, feeling incredibly happy. She felt his hands slowly changing, his holoform taking on the appearance of his bipedal form.

"I want this to be special. I'd rather you b kissing me and not my disguise" he muttered softly, pulling away from her gently. Abby just smiled again at him. She knew that this was a different side to him, something that he did not show to anybody else.

"Don't worry Ironhide, no matter what form you use, it is special" she assured him, squinting her eyes as he moved his real hands away. His holoform smiled slightly before vanishing. The two nearly jumped off of the planet when they noticed what was in front of them.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY" Autobots and humans cheered together, a small gathering right in front of them. Ironhide clutched his chest, feeling as if his spark was about to jump out any moment. Abby was just as startled, feeling a little flustered now.

"You were waiting the WHOLE time?" she asked, completely shocked. It was Arcee who answered her, smiling brightly.

"Don't worry Abby, I made sure none of them got close. We only appeared a few moments ago. The real party is in there" she explained, gesturing towards the hanger. It was fully decorated in all sorts of colors, though mainly pink and red. Abby and Ironhide were both shocked, wondering how they failed to notice.

"H-how did we not even see this?" Ironhide asked, his optics wide. Sideswipe and Bumblebee snickered loudly.

"Well you guys were so caught up with being happy! So you guys didn't hear us! We tried not to disturb you too" Oneshot added, smiling happily as he ran over to the two of them. He earned a hug from Abby and Ironhide before they all headed for the real party.

* * *

><p>"That's really interesting" Arcee commented, glancing down at the black ring currently on Abby's finger. Abby looked over, smiling. The two females were seated away from the other mechs, watching as they interacted loudly. Ironhide was currently the center of attention, several comments about him and Abby causing him to act flustered. Abby did not laugh as she watched, knowing that she would be flustered too in his position.<p>

"Oh, Ironhide made it for me. He can be really sweet" Abby said, glancing over at said mech. Ironhide was currently bashing the twins heads together, earning several cheers from the audience. Abby frowned a little, noticing that Oneshot was cheering as well.

"And he can be pretty violent. But he is a mech after all" Arcee added, noticing Abby's expression. She only nodded, smiling as she thought about the past events. A disturbing thought suddenly paced through her mind, causing her to frown again.

"Sideswipe, come here for a moment" Abby called out, earning the attention of several. Sideswipe looked over with an optic ridge raised before he skated towards her. Ironhide watched and listened to the exchange intently.

"Yes, what do you need? I'm fairly sure I didn't do anything bad in front of Oneshot lately" Sideswipe said quickly, causing Abby to snort.

"That's not why I asked you to come here. I want to know what kind of dance you were teaching Ironhide. And I want you to show it to me" she added, causing the silver mech to froze. He suddenly appeared nervous, causing Abby to raise an eyebrow.

"Well I taught him the tango, one of the best dances I know. Why do you need to see it? Do you not think I know it?" Sideswipe pretended to be offended, though Abby ignored it.

"I didn't say that. Just show me with Ironhide" she said, causing both mechs to make a strangled noise. However, from the look she gave them, they complied. Sideswipe took the other mech and began the dance, Abby watched closely. Her eyes widened and her smile grew as she watched, finally cracking at the end. She burst out laughing along with several other humans, confusing the Autobots. Sideswipe fidgeted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ironhide demanded, looking at Abby intensely. Abby managed to compose herself after a few seconds, her face red from laughter.

"Sideswipe, was teaching you the female version" she said before she broke out in to laughter again. Realization dawned on everyone's faces before they laughed as well, though Ironhide was not as happy. Sideswipe froze before taking off, Ironhide chasing right after him. Abby continued laughing, listening to Ironhide's angry roaring. Oh, what a great Valentine's day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had to have that little touch of humor. I really do hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are appreciated! I will answer them in the Main story: Sparkling of a human! **


End file.
